


Quiet Moment

by palladionaigis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Please love my British cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladionaigis/pseuds/palladionaigis
Summary: With all the things she sees on an almost daily basis, Lena wonders if she should have PTSD - not that she doesn't, but it's made a lot better when she gets to wake up like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a conversation on facebook, I basically took like twenty minutes to crap this out because I'm having Overwatch feelings and this scene has been in my head for a while now. Enjoy.

Where was all that light coming from, and how dare it disturb her ( _finally_ ) peaceful sleep? Through all the grogginess, she manages to think of everything that happened yesterday. She'd started yesterday morning in Gibraltar. Winston had been performing maintenance on the chronal accelerator and they'd ended up being called in for a Talon sighting, skulking around the ruins of Eichenwalde. Angela had been the first on the scene, backed up by Reinhardt who was only an hour or so flight from there, and the branch closest picked him up and brought him as fast as they could. Sure enough, a whole group of lackeys had stationed themselves in one of the back rooms of the castle.

They did not respond well to being cornered. Had Lena not just had her accelerator repaired, she probably wouldn't be laying in her own bed. She wouldn't be laying in a bed at all, she'd probably be carted home in a body bag. Despite being warm and comfortable under the blankets, she finds her body shivering at the simple thought of what little was left of her family - and the few friends she did have left - finding out that she was dead. Nevertheless, she'd managed to get out in one piece and, along with Winston, Reinhardt, Angela, and several others, made their way back to Gibraltar. Then, of course, as she often did, Angela told her to go home and get some rest.

With all the things she sees on an almost daily basis, Lena wonders if she should have PTSD - not that she doesn't, but it's made a lot better when she gets to wake up like this.

Once she finally adjusts to the level of light streaming into the room through the painfully decorative shades (why does she even _have_ these damn shades, they don't offer any shade at all), she sees why she's so warm.

She's facing a pale back, and there's tousled red hair covering the other pillow. _Emily_ , Lena realizes, seconds after she habitually starts to panic when someone is unexpectedly close to her, but she immediately relaxes once it sets in that it's not Talon, it's not a criminal, it's just Emily, _Emily_ , and for a few seconds, Lena forgets all about the terrible things she'd seen yesterday, and the pain from the things she'd seen in the past becomes a bit more numb. In the sunlight that makes Emily's skin glow, Lena traces lines between the freckles that dot her shoulder and back, fingertip only gently traveling over the soft expanse, not wanting to disturb her.

She's not sure how long she sits there, connecting Emily's freckles, one to the other, forming constellations and memorizing the curves of her, so every minute she's on a mission she can think back to this moment where everything is okay, _she_ is okay, and for once she's not relying on her instincts to keep her alive, she's just living and enjoying the moment.

It's not much longer before Emily stirs, and Lena pulls her hand back quickly, thinking she's woken her up, but when Emily rolls over, her eyes are still closed, lips parted just slightly, and Lena wonders how on Earth she got so lucky. She closes her eyes, knowing she might as well enjoy the quiet time before it's all over. She's afraid of when it's going to end, and she thinks she drifts off again, until fingers tangle with hers and she opens her eyes again.

"Hey," Emily giggles in half a whisper when she realizes Lena is in fact awake and staring at her with a loving smile on her face, her own eyes having been trained on her thumb tracing the back of her palm.

"Hey." Lena replies weakly, still reeling in the perfection of this moment.


End file.
